Lonely and Loveless Dot Com
by yoofawrEEuh
Summary: Charlotte -a loser- feels that relationships are useless, and that focusing on school would be for the best. But what happens when Charlotte stumbles upon lonely and loveless dotcom? What happens when rejecting the school's 'player' makes her legendary?
1. No offence but, you're kind of lonely

"Felicity! I found another one. He's so gorgeous and he's only 25!" I typed to my best friend over the computer and sent her a picture of my latest love interest.

"Charlie…sorry to burst your bubble but…he probably lives in a different country LIKE THE OTHER GUYS. Or isn't single, LIKE THE OTHER GUYS. Or is gay…like the other guys."

"…you weren't sorry to burst my bubble…you say that every single time I show you my next husband." I sighed as the ugly truth sunk in.

"No offence but…you're kind of lonely. You are in desperate need of a relationship. I'm sure one of Taylor's friends would be happy to oblige." she offered.

_My god, talk about straight forward._

"PSHFT! PFT! I am NOT. Just because I like to swoon over guys A LOT, that does not mean I want a boyfriend. School is my main priority, and a boyfriend would just distract me." I said, trying to convince myself that a relationship is not what I wanted at the moment. "Besides, all of Taylor's friends are like…muscular, hornballs. I prefer the more, mysterious artistic type."

"Whatevs, have it your way. But when I'm on a date, you'll be stuck taking care of the brats for me. Speaking of the brats, got to go baby sit Nick and Lena. Bye. "

As soon as she logged off, I changed my status to 'Away' and went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water then turned on the TV.

_Dingdong_

I got up from the couch and went to go open the door.

"Heeeey best bud." Felicity smiled innocently.

"I thought you were supposed to be watching the twins?" As if on que, Nick and Lena popped out from behind Felicity.

"Can I ask for a favour my lovely, beautiful, most high?" _Oh boy._ "Could you watch the brats for me? Taylor asked me out for dinner. Last minute thing you know?" A smile made its way onto her face as if to say 'I warned you earlier'.

"Yeah okay fine. Have fun." The kids stepped inside the house and changed the channel to 'The Marvellous Misadventures of Flapjack'.

"BUT JUST SO YOU KNOW, THIS ISN'T A FULL TIME DAY CARE FELICITY HOULTS!"I yelled after her as she drove away.

Felicity was right, maybe I did need a relationship. After all, I was a Junior in high school and like…everyone was with someone.

_Well, I was never one to stick to the status quo._

_____________________________________________________________________________________

I hate Math. I don't need it. I don't want it. Don't get me wrong, I was great at the subject. I just didn't enjoy it as much as it enjoyed me.

I sat in Math class and watched the clock, counting the seconds until the most dreadful class of all time was over. I took my eyes off the clock and observed the classroom. Posters were peeling off the walls, my teacher's hair was starting to grey, all the popular girls had pink pens, and the clock was ticking rather loudly. Concentrating on the time, I didn't notice the piece of paper thrown onto my desk until the person behind me kicked my chair. _Rather rudely I might add._

"What the hell?!" I turned around and whispered to Mr. Chair-Kicker-From-the-Back.

"Look at the note freak."

I turned around and opened the crumpled up paper on my desk. There on the sheet was a drawn picture of a girl that looked a lot like me under the words "Socially awkward. Reject. Prude. Virgin…" I looked around the class and all eyes were turned towards me; hints of mischief and taunting in their eyes. It dawned on me that most of the class had participated in the caricature.

I blinked back tears and once the bell rang, I bolted out the room leaving all the snickering and giggles behind.

_Another reason to hate Math class._

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Charlie, you should've told me. I would've told Taylor to yell at his friends or something." Felicity said, wiping away my tears.

After school had ended, we had gone back to my house so that I wouldn't have to endure my self pity on my own.

"Or you could have told me! I would've beaten the shit out of your whole class! I would've brought a flamethrower and lots of guns." An evil smirk crept onto my other best friend's face.

"Gabe, a flamethrower?" Felicity and I asked in awe.

"Well I WOULD. You know I would Charlotte." he smirked.

"Don't call me that. I don't want to go to school tomorrow. Everyone laugh at me. Whoever said high school was the best years of their life was a retard." I sighed and sulked deeper into the couch.

"You have to go back Charlie! Show everyone that you won't just lay down and die! Show them that you have the courage to go back and walk with your head held high throughout those halls." Felicity slammed her fist onto my coffee table. "You will survive!" she yelled, thus starting a breakout to the song "I Will Survive"

"Okay you freaks. I have English homework to finish, so…y'all have to leave my humble abode."I shooed the two away and started working on my homework.Hopefully, tomorrow will be a better day.

Hopefully...


	2. So I signed you up!

_**[lonely and loveless is not a real website. If it is...my bad. I have no credit for that. Oh, and fanfiction won't let me use the "dotcom" thing. Greeeeat.]**_

The next day at school was bearable…but that was only because they had spicy fries at the caf.

I thought it best not to stand out so that people wouldn't notice me and be all like "HEY! That girl in the lime green tank is the socially awkward, reject, prude, virgin from Math class!" So I wore Gabe's Nightmare Before Christmas sweater, and regular jeans. Nothing special right?

"Hey man nice TNBC sweater!" I heard one of the stoners yell to me from across the hall.  
"Dude, that's a chick."  
"Oh damn…hey, it's the girl from Period B Math…"

And so I am mistaken.

I walked into English and took my seat next to the window.

"Good morning class…yeaaah. Today we're just gonna watch a documentary. Er, um…enjoy."  
My extremely mono-toned teacher, Mr. Barton stood awkwardly in front of the class and attempted to start the movie. Eventually, he gave up and had to ask someone to help him. This actually made me feel quite better about myself knowing that my English teacher was probably more hopeless than I was.

As the documentary started, Mr. Barton fell fast asleep and I think you can imagine what happened next.

_For those of you with no sense of imagination, here is what happens._Notes flew across the room (thankfully, none were for me), a game of basketball had started in the middle of the classroom, and two sex-crazed teens at the back were swapping spit.  
I looked at the couple in disgust. How could they do something like that in such a public area?! What if the teacher woke up and saw them?! They'd be in deep shit, for sure. As the two changed positions I could clearly 'make out' who they were. _Haha, I made a funny._

Kari Stormhold and Aiden French.

I laughed quietly to myself knowing that this was only Kari's 15 minutes of fame and that Aiden would move onto someone like Macy Sommers by next period.

I guess my laugh wasn't so quiet because while Kari made her way down Aiden's neck, his dark blue eyes shot towards me. My body instantly shivered in panic, and my face turned the colour of a cherry tomato.

_She smiles at me, then brings coffee to the table and pours sugar in my cup. I need her here like she's a drug. Whispers that she wants me, then take over my body. From the kitchen to the bedroom…_Oh fudgesicles. My cell started ringing causing everything around me to come to a stop. The note throwers stopped throwing their notes, the basketball players stopped playing, the hornballs stopped playing tonsil hockey, Mr. Barton stopped sleeping, and my heart stopped beating. All eyes were turned towards me again.

"MRS. FAIRCHILD! You know about the 'no cell phones during school hours' policy! Hand it over young missy." I walked over to Mr. Barton and gave him my phone. It's not like I needed it anyway, I hated phones. I wonder who sent me a text during English…

25 minutes later the bell rang and I made my way into the cafeteria. Thank God.

I grabbed some grub, then sat at my usual table at the far right corner and waited for Gabe and Felicity to come.

"CHARLIE! You didn't text me back! I was waiting for quite a while you know." Felicity scolded me.

"Oh hey, yeah, remind me to get my cell phone back from Mr. Barton at the end of the day. Apparently there's some no cell phone policy I never knew about!" I answered sarcastically.

"I don't appreciate your sarcasm…ANYWAY! I HAVE GREAT NEWS!"

Gabe and I listened intently to what Felicity had to say.

"I was at the library, researching for an essay but then I was like 'Hey! I already have a lot of information, why do I need any more?' So I went on Facebook, chatted a bit on MSN and then I remembered…"

"Hey baby." Taylor -Felicity's boyfriend- came over and wrapped his arms around her then kissed her.

"UGH! You ruined it Taylor! Be gone! Felicity was telling us something!" I screamed.

"Nice to see you too Charlie. Bye hun." he waved to his girlfriend goodbye.

"As I was saying…" Felicity continued. "I remembered our conversation the other night Charlie. The one where we both decided you needed a beau. So, I signed you up for lonely and loveless dot com!"

"lonely and loveless dot com? Sounds pretty harsh. Who made that up?" Gabe asked.

"Some friend of Taylor's. It's only meant for our high school." Felicity answered.

I sat there in shock. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME FIRST?! THAT MAKES ME SEEM SO DESPERATE! PEOPLE ARE GOING TO MAKE FUN OF ME, MORE THAN THEY DO NOW! I DON'T NEED A 'BEAU' ANYWAY!"

"Oh no. Lots of people use it…so say the ads." She smiled happily, convinced that she had done me a favour.

"UGH!" I screamed and started to hit my head against the table. Suddenly, the spicy fries didn't look so good.

"Hey, did you know that back in the day a 'boyfriend' would be allowed into the family room whereas a 'beau' would just be invited to the drawing room…or something like that. I read it somewhere." Gabe interrupted.

"Shut up Gabriel and eat your pudding." I mumbled.


	3. We never speak of this night to ANYONE!

That day that Felicity told us that she had signed me up for lonelyandloveless dotcom might have been the worst and best day of my life. You'll understand what I mean later. Like…I could elaborate on that now, but that would just wreck the whole dang story now wouldn't it?

After the 'end of the day' bell rang and I had retrieved my phone back from Mr. Barton, I drove over to Felicity's house with Gabe in the passenger seat and Felicity in the back. Friday night was 'Wherever-the-hell-we-feel-like-going-we-go-to' Night, and tonight we were going to Sweet Tooth's (the dessert restaurant) then all-ages clubbing. I was flippin' excited maaaan; not even the fact that I was signed up on an online dating site could bring me down.

I parked in Felicity's driveway and we made our way into the house.

"Before you guys leave to go get ready, I must show you this website." Felicity said as she grabbed some carrot sticks and made her way to the computer. "You know, I don't know why I am such a good person. I even MADE your profile."

I looked at the screen and saw that my profile was pretty…pretty? She used a nice picture for the background and even typed all the information down for me. Light brown hair, green eyes, 5'4.

"Aw, shucks you know me too well." I said as I scanned through the 'Favourites' section.  
She put so much effort into it, I felt bad about thinking to delete the account later.

"I know I did such a great job on everything, but my favourite part definitely has to be this." I watched as she scrolled up and pointed at the profile picture.

"Oh my…wow." I heard Gabe mutter right next to me and I blushed in horror.  
So last summer -the summer before school started- Felicity and I went with my family to our lodge 4 hours away, and while we were there we took some…pretty interesting pictures in our sleeping attire. That's all that needs to be said…

"That's so embarrassing! Take it off!" I screamed as I dug my face into a pillow.  
I always knew that taking those pictures would come back to haunt me.

"Pshft! No. You look totally bangable, and look at all the guys that commented on it!"I turned to look at the picture; interested in what guys from MY SCHOOL, that call me a freak daily, had to say.  
- _Charlotte Fairchild?!  
- …you grew into yourself well…  
- You should stop hiding in those big, baggy sweaters and wear booty shorts and a half-top to school more often. ;]_

There were more, but those were just too embarrassing to say.

"Aw look she likes it. She likes guys hitting on her. Soon enough she won't be a vir-"

"I value my virginity you ass." I interrupted Gabe and punched his arm. "Anyway, we should go get ready. Gabe and I will just walk to our houses, and we'll meet back here at 6:30 okay?" They both nodded in agreement, then Gabe and I walked home. We all lived 2 houses down from each other, so it was perfect when we were stuck at home, bored.

I got home, and walked up the stairs after briefly saying "Hello" to my parents. I turned on my iPod and listened to the smooth stylings of The Narrative as I got dressed.

1 hour and 30 minutes later, the overall product was done and I actually looked really great. Not that I was an ugly girl, but I was just so used to seeing myself wearing baggy shirts and jeans. I had on a tight, strapless blue dress, silver heels, and just a bunch of bangle bracelets.

I had about 30 minutes left, so I decided to go onto the computer…and check Facebook…and my emails…and Lonely and Loveless…out of interest.

4 new guys sent a friend's request; one of them being a friend of Taylor.

I smiled to myself, then turned off the computer and went off to Felicity's.

When I got there, the two were watching Friends in Felicity's living room.

I looked at the two of them. Gabe was wearing a black silk shirt and dress pants, while Felicity wore a flowy, 'tight-at-the-bust' baby blue dress.

"Awwww, we all look damn fine!" Felicity squealed as she hopped into my car.

Half way into the ride Gabe and Felicity started fighting over the radio, switching back and forth from Jimi Hendrix Experience to the Jonas Brothers. I sighed in relief as we arrived at the Sweet Tooth's parking lot.

"I want a mint chocolate parfait, she'd like a strawberry cheesecake and she'll have…Charlie what do you want? Felicity and I had decided while we were waiting for you."

"PUMPKIN PIE!" I smiled, as the two turned to look at me in disgust.

"Okaaay, I guess she'll have pumpkin pie then." Gabe said, finishing the orders.

We got our desserts and enjoyed them in silence. When we all had finished, we went back into the car and went straight to Body Language - the all-ages club we were planning on spending the rest of the night at.

"Woohooo, we're here. Let's go dancing!" Felicity yelled over the loud music. I walked with her and Gabe to the middle of the dance floor.

We had danced for quite a while, and sweat had started to drip down my neck.

"I'm going to go grab a drink! You guys keep dancing." I said and walked over towards the alcohol-free bar. "Can I get an Iced Tea please?"

After I finished my drink, I went back to the dance floor looking for my two best friends but I couldn't find them. They were probably squished between sweaty bodies in the middle of the crowd. After a few more minutes of searching, I gave up and just continued dancing. The next thing I know, I'm vigorously dancing with a complete stranger - I didn't even look up to see his face when he came up to me.

We swayed our hips to the beat. His hands gripping my hips tighter, pulling me closer into him as I snaked my hand around his neck and pulled on his hair. He groaned as I pushed myself closer, if possible.  
Finally, I turned around thinking it'd be best if I actually got to know this guy before things got any further.

"…Charlotte Fairchild?" his eyes popped out of his skull as he said my name.  
My heart had stopped beating by now and I could barely make out his name.  
"Aiden French?!"  
He pulled me in close, our bodies facing each other, and kept swaying. Making it seem like we were both still dancing, all the while my body stood motionless.

"…we never speak of this night to ANYONE. Do you understand me?"

I nod in amazement as he lets go and walks off.

"Charlie! We've been looking everywhere for you!" Gabe and Felicity came out from somewhere in the crowd and walked over.

"Hey, you okay? I'm getting this kind of…weird vibe from you." Felicity says and takes my hand.

"Yeah, I'm just really tired. Do you mind if we just go home like…now?"  
They nodded in concern and we continued walking towards the door.

On our way out, in one of the isolated booths, I turn and gasp to see Aiden French making out with some pretty blond.  
_That manwhore! Moving from one girl to the next without a care in the whole damn world! You know what Aiden French, I hope you get an STD. So hah!_

Gabe, Felicity and I leave the building and go back into the car.  
"Ah, that was some night wasn't it?" Gabe sighs and leans back into the chair as we make our way out the exit.

"Yeah…sooome night." I whisper, replaying all the major [Aiden] events that had happened tonight.


End file.
